Obesity is a medical condition in which excess body fat has accumulated to the extent that it may have an adverse effect on health, leading to reduced life expectancy and/or increased health problems. Body mass index (BMI), a measurement which compares weight and height, defines individuals as overweight or as suffering from excessive body weight (pre-obese) if their BMI is between 25 and 30 kg/m2, and overtly obese when their BMI is greater than 30 kg/m2. There is increased risk of co-morbidities for individuals with a BMI between 25.0 to 29.9, and moderate to severe risk of co-morbidities for individuals with a BMI greater than 30. Obesity is a serious health and economic burden, and predisposes an individual to a variety of cardiometabolic diseases. Obesity increases the likelihood of metabolic syndrome, hypertension, type 2 diabetes, non-alcoholic fatty liver disease, or obesity-related kidney disease.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,200,569 discloses that water extract of cinnamon is effective to treat diabetes.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,089,755 discloses that combined administration of a water extract of cinnamon and a water extract of Radix Astragali provides an enhanced insulin sensitivity and/or insulin-like action.
There exists a need for a method that is safe and can effectively reduce or prevent weight gain in a person in need thereof.